zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Leostriker
The Leostriker is a Lion type of Zoid from the fictional Zoids universe. One of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. It is capable of fusing with the Command Wolf to form the Command Striker Overview The Leostriker was developed to counter the Chimeric Blox. It has two modes, namely the Ultimate Mode for close-combat and the Gunner Mode for long-range fire support. It quickly replaced its predecessor unit, the Leoblaze, in service against the Chimeric Blox. Media appearances Anime The Leostriker appears in the Zoids: Fuzors anime series. It is first seen in Episode 08 Blue Lightning Where Sigma is loaned the Zoid by Haldo to replace his destroyed Boldguard. Initially when Sigma sees the Zoid under wraps, he mistakes it for a Leoblaze (which mach storm already had). However, he is impressed when it is unveiled to be a Leostriker. He uses this Zoid coupled with luminescent ammunition to defeat the stealth Sabre Tiger that had been running rampant up till then. Later in the series, he fuses this Zoid with Helmut, although this combination only has limited success in the series. Trading Cards The Leostriker was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Video Game The Leostiker appears in Zoids VS III along with the Command Striker. The Leostriker can be used as weapon, and can be equipped only to the Command Wolf type. It is referred to as "Striker Set". Even though a Command Wolf-type Zoid can fuse with the Leostriker, the Command Wolf AC is said to be the primary Zoid that the Leostiker can fuse with. On the other hand, Rottiger team's Leo Master forces led by Max Rubin piloted several Leostrikers for offensive combats against Terra Geist's Sinker squads and Chimera Dragons. Models New Japanese Release - Blox *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Leostriker was 1st released as a part of TOMY's Blox line. It was mostly blue and white with an orange canopy. An upgrade kit was released for the Leostriker known as the Limited Blox Parts Set D. This upgrade kit included the parts to build the Leostriker's tail, but recolored translucent black. Z-Builders The Leostriker was released as a part of the Z_Builders line by Hasbro in the U.S. This model was almost exactly identical to the NJR version. Fuzors Released during the anime's run, It was re-packaged with a recolored Command Wolf as the Command Striker. Leostriker Holotech A special edition Leostriker that features a new color scheme as well as the clear plastic parts. A Command Wolf was also releasd in similar colors. The parts from the Limited Blox parts Set D were included with this model. This was the only time a Limited Blox Part Set had ever been included with a model kit with the exception of the Set of 6 Crystal Blox included with the Blitz Sworder. The rest of the Leostriker's parts were recolored to match the Limited Blox Set D parts. Red Leostriker A contest prize from the same contest as the Red Matrix Dragon. It is colored red and gold. Only a few hundred units were ever produced. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Lion-Type Zoids